


We'll Meet in Paradise

by SapphicDreams



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Lena is a pokemon nerd, Supercorp will come on eventually, i like this story and i might get to it some time but that time will not be soon, shes also great with children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicDreams/pseuds/SapphicDreams
Summary: "Breanne looked closely at Lena, squinting her eyes the smallest bit and furrowing her brow. “But you’re so pretty!” She pauses for a moment and smiles “Does this mean that you have a wife?”Lena flips the page of the coloring book and takes a pink pencil, slowly coloring in a psyduck as she thinks how to respond to this girl"Lena donates to a children's hospital and eventually decides to start visiting them.





	1. Pokemon and Princesses.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theninjacarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theninjacarrot/gifts).



> I was talking with theninjacarrot on tumblr and we came up with this, so thank you Océ!

It started out just a random act of kindness. A couple of donated books, nothing really special and some money for the hospital to get their children what they needed.

_Nothing special_

Or so Lena thought until she started to visit the hospital on Sundays, her only day off and actually saw how those child's faces lit up when they finally got to meet the friend that had been getting them books and toys.

The first day she was overwhelmed, every child wanted to hug her and thank her and play with her. So she spent an entire day there with them, be it reading to them or playing, even making up stories with them. One child in particular though, she stood out from the rest and Lena couldn’t quite figure out why it was. She spent the most time with her. The little girl had shared so much about herself with Lena, her favorite flower, her favorite color and favorite cartoons. She even shared the fact she had been diagnosed with leukemia.

Her name was Breanne, she had the brightest smile in the room and a purple bandana wrapped around her head – her favorite color. She shared stories with her every Sunday and made drawings to gift Lena. Every week she looked forward to see her best friend walk through those doors and spend an entire day with her, and every week Lena showed up. Bringing something new for Breanne to play with.

Breanne’s latest obsession had been the Pokemon coloring books that Lena had been bringing her, she’d finish one practically every week and proudly show them off to Lena, along with her tiny signature that she would make on every page. She told Lena she had been practicing making her own for when she grew up since she saw Lena make hers in a book she had brought as a gift for Breanne.

“My favorite one is this one.” Breanne said, pointing to a purple Dratini she had just finished coloring.

Lena smiled “And why is that?” She asked, running her fingertip over the drawing. “Is it because of his cuteness?”  
Breanne had a very thoughtful look on her face which made Lena laugh softly “Well they are pretty cute… but it’s because he can swim all he wants!” Lena’s eyebrow rose at this “And I’ve never been swimming, so I just like to pretend I’m the one swimming”

Lena felt a pang in her chest, only being able to let out a low “Oh”.

“Besides” Breanne moved away the hand Lena had left on her coloring book. “Look at them! I bet they give the best cuddles!”

“You’re right!” Lena smiled brightly at Breanne, “I know a lot about science and Dratinis, and this is a very well-known fact!”

“What’s your favorite one, Lele?” Lena shook her head at the pet name Breanne had chosen for her practically since day one, and flipped slowly through the pages of the coloring book.

“hmmmm… this one!” She pointed to a bright yellow Ponyta with purple flames. “She’s been my favorite one since I can remember!”

Breanne looked closely at the Ponyta and back at Lena “And how about your husband’s?”

Lena laughed “I don’t have a husband, love.”

Breanne looked closely at Lena, squinting her eyes the smallest bit and furrowing her brow. “But you’re so pretty!” She pauses for a moment and smiles “Does this mean that you have a wife?”

Lena flips the page of the coloring book and takes a pink pencil, slowly coloring in a psyduck as she thinks how to respond to this girl. She was surprised by the innocence Breanne had in her and how relaxed the question had come out. “Well…” she took in a deep breath, and took a drawing pencil, giving the Psyduck some flip flops and chuckling to herself. “Not yet.” She said softly “But I want to have one in the future.”

Breanne laughed “What are you doing Lele! Pokemon don’t wear shoes!”

Lena gasped “Who says they don’t? Maybe it’s hot outside and he wants to go to the beach?” She laughed along with Breanne and picked up a red pencil “Or maybe he needs to get his pedicure fixed” She said while giving Psyduck what she thought were the prettiest red nails.

Breanne flipped the page back to the Ponyta “Lele you didn’t tell me why she’s your favorite! I told you why Draknights…” Breanne pauses in the middle on her sentence, brow furrowed in concentration, she slightly flips the page back again and takes a peek at the drawing of her favorite pokemon, while trying to make it seem like she isn’t checking the name “Why Dranitis are my favorite! You have to be fair!”

Lena laughs “Well you see, when I was little I learned that Ponyta could control her flames so that they wouldn’t harm you. I thought that was really cool, don’t you think so?” Lena smiled at Breanne, but her mind was elsewhere.

The truth was, no matter how silly it sounded she loved that pokemon because she felt identified to it. Her memory flashes back to when she was a child and how the fact that Ponyta wouldn’t let you approach it unless it trusted you felt so… relatable to her? Thinking about it she felt like she was still that little girl, closing herself off and pushing everyone away unless she trusted you completely and slowly drew down the walls around her heart. Only two people had managed to do this; the brother she once loved and trusted so deeply, and that blonde reporter, with a smile that could outshine the sun.

Lena of course, wouldn’t let Kara know about this, all their meetings until now had been mostly in a professional setting. Yet she couldn’t get off her mind how the blonde girl would make her feel so relaxed and at peace, they’d even just share coffee after their interviews, making small talk that eventually turned into them sharing details about themselves. Truth be told, Kara confused Lena. Confused her in the best way possible.

“Hmmm. Yes it is cool… but… Dratinis turn into dragons!” Breanne said excitedly. “I bet Ponytas can’t beat that!”

“Weeell…. Ponytas can jump entire buildings!” Lena said quickly and jumped forward, tickling Breanne to the point where she was squealing.

“Alright alright Lele you win!”

 

 

A week had passed and Lena was looking forward to her next visit to the hospital after a long week of conference calls and meetings. She was carrying several snacks and a Disney movie to go watch with Breanne since she had asked for movie day.

“Hey sweetie!” Lena beamed at Breanne who excitedly ran over to Lena, hugging her legs and already asking Lena all about her week. They walked together as Lena told Breanne all about the mean men who wanted to intimidate Lena in her meetings and Breanne scoffed and shook her head exaggeratingly.

It had been a while since the movie had been playing and Lena couldn’t help but notice that Breanne kept looking at her hair, occasionally touching it and playing with it. It made her heart feel heavy, she knew exactly why she kept doing so.

“Do you like it, darling?” Lena asked softly, leaning down to where Breanne was such as not to interrupt the movie they were watching.

Breanne nodded her head, running her fingers between Lena’s long raven hair. “Yes, it makes you look very pretty, just like the princesses we watch together.”

“Oh darling, you know you don’t need this to be pretty? You’re very pretty yourself.”

Breanne shook her head “No one like girls who are like me, they always like the girls with the long hair.” She said softly.

Lena felt a shiver run through her, how could she let this girl keep believing this? How could a little girl as wonderful and kind and beautiful as her think that she’s not pretty? No matter how much Lena tried to convince her she was gorgeous, Breanne wouldn’t budge. Lena decided to direct her attention to the movie once more, but her mind kept running and throwing ideas at her for how to make Breanne change her mind about this. Until it finally hit her. She knew what she was going to do.


	2. Lavender Concerns

Truth be told Lena was a bit terrified of what she was about to do. Surely it didn’t begin to compare to some of the horrible things she had experienced but it still made her adrenaline rush just at the thought of it. She was going to go through with this. She had to. For Breanne.

She sat down on the black leather chair that had silver metal arm rests and took a deep breath. “Okay then, let’s get this over with” She lifted her gaze up and smiled through a large mirror that sat in front of her, reflecting everything behind her in the salon, at the woman behind her. Who simply looked at her in the eyes and smirked.

“Alright then, your wish is my command” she stepped closer to Lena, adjusting the height of the chair she was sitting on so it’d leave Lena at a comfortable enough height for her to work.

A soft click, and a slight buzzing noise was all she heard before she closed her eyes and gripped at the arm rests of the chair. A faint vibrating sensation ran through her skull and only caused Lena to grip harder to that chair and scoff lightly. “God I never imagined doing this. Never even thought about that horrible buzzing feeling.”

The hairdresser laughed. “You’ll get used to it, won’t even notice it next time.”

Lena let out a deep sigh as she relaxed her posture and sat more comfortably on the chair. “Sure, next time.” She let out a soft laugh “I don’t think there’s going to be a next time.” She shuddered at the thought. Lena had let the idea of shaving off her hair run in her mind for a while, she even thought about all the possible gossip from media outlets, but in the end she realized that this was something she really wanted to do this and she wasn’t about to let some magazine ruin the experience for her.  

Of course she loved her long hair and was going to miss having it brush against her bare back when she got up in the mornings, or having a loose strand fall to her face when she was deep in thought, but this was bigger than just physical appearance, this wasn’t as shallow. It had a big meaning to Lena and she knew she wouldn’t regret her decision.

 

That night Lena silently sorted through a collection of bandanas and assortment of cute beanies she had bought the morning before getting her hair shaved off. Some of them were matching with pretty little hearts or similar shapes and figures, while others were just plain colors. She took a lavender colored bandana and ran her fingertips along the edges. She felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement rush through her body. Lena looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath, ran her finger over her head and let out a soft chuckle.

She shook her head. “I can’t believe what they say about feeling wind currents behind you is actually true” she spoke softly and looked back at the reflection on the mirror, laughing to herself once more. Growing her hair out later on was certainly going to be an experience.

Putting aside the lavender bandanna she packed all the rest of the items neatly in a cute little bag she had gotten for Breanne and filled it with all kinds of sweets she knew she’d enjoy.

The night flew by, Lena's uneasiness about this never really going away. As the sun rose and shone light through her windows, she got up and told herself to look proud and confident. No matter what the press would say about her new look, she wouldn't let Breanne think that it was getting to her, she would show her that you could be pretty and confident without needing hair.

After getting ready, wrapping the lavender bandana around her head and making sure she had everything she needed to take (about three times), Lena finally left her apartment. Her driver waiting for her, as usual.

What Lena didn’t expect was the reaction of her chauffeur, or more like the lack thereof. He simply greeted her normally, barely making eye contact with her and asking if she was headed to the hospital as per usual.

The ride to the hospital felt shorter than ever and the entire time Lena kept checking her bag, making sure everything she had brought as gifts to Breanne was there.

“Don’t worry Miss Luthor” Lena jumped, suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by an opening door and a deep voice.

“I’m sure she’ll be proud.” The chauffeur smiled, helping Lena out of the vehicle.  

Lena thanked the man. Gazing toward the hospital she smiled and walked the short way to the entrance, running her hands on her outfit as to smooth it out. Once inside every nurse greeted and smiled at her while on her way to the usual room she’d now accompany Breanne in.

 

 

“Breanne Aileen” was written on the door she was now so used to seeing. Lena remembered the day that she had explained her name’s meaning to Breanne and how it has an Irish origin. Making Breanne’s eyes light up and a big smile appear on her lips.

Having knocked softly on the door, Lena pushed it open and peeked inside “Hey sweetie!”

“Lele!” Breanne was dashing forward to hug Lena when she stopped suddenly. Concern filling her features. Her eyes dashed to Lena’s lavender bandana and then moved to look into Lena’s emerald eyes.

“Lele?” Her voice cracked slightly, her eyes filled with unfallen tears as she walked slowly forward.

Lena’s heart shattered that instant, she wasn’t expecting this sort of reaction. She closed the door behind her and practically launched forward, taking Breanne into her arms and hugging her tightly.

“Shh sweetie it’s okay. I’m okay darling don’t worry” Lena could feel Breanne’s tears fall onto her shirt, her choked out sobs making Lena’s already shattered heart chip away into little pieces. God how could she not thought of this possible reaction? Of course Breanne was going to associate this to sickness. She was determined to cheer her up. Any way possible.

Lena pulled back just enough to see Breanne’s face, her eyes were red and tears stained her pretty cheeks. Lena mentally kicked herself and let out a small sigh, while running her thumbs on Breanne’s cheeks.

“Breanne sweetie, I’m okay, I promise” Lena kissed her forehead softly, and dried up more of the little girl’s tears.

“Now, do you want to know why I have no hair anymore?” She smiled brightly waiting on Breanne’s response. Which came out as a slow nod and a tiny noise, affirming Lena’s question.

“Okay I’ll tell you, but first I need to do something…”

“What do you have to do Lele?” Suddenly Breanne’s voice was filled with curiosity as she looked up and ran the back of her hand against her cheek.

“Well you see…” Lena looked away, playfully pretending to remember something.

“This…person… asked me…”

“Lele!” Breanne gave a slight nudge to Lena’s shoulder, almost asking her to hurry.

“To help them pay you a visit. Do you want to know who it is?”

Breanne nodded enthusiastically. “Is it your princess?”

Lena laughed and shook her head. “No it’s not… It’s actually…”

She launched forward and tickled Breanne’s sides “The tickle monster!”

Breanne was squirming, almost falling to the floor. The tears on her eyes now due to laughter and not concern about Lena’s lavender bandana.

“Lele stop! Lele tell the tickl-“She erupted in more laughter as Lena kept tickling her and made faces.

“Tell the tickle monster I don’t want to see him!” It all came out in a little squeak, just barely.

Lena gasped. “How could you be so rude to tickle monster?” She asked and pretended to turn around and leave.  

Breanne pulled Lena softly back by her shoulder and made the cutest pout Lena had even seen.

“Lele you said you were going to tell me, now you have too. Or…” Breanne looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully and placed her hand on her chin, pretending she was deep in thought.

“Or I’m the one that’s going to ask the tickle monster to visit you!”

The end of the threat was followed by a fit of giggles and Lena just couldn’t contain her smile, no matter how hard she tried to be mock offended at it.

“Alright sweetie, I’ll tell you. Do you remember last week when we were watching a movie together? And how you kept touching my hair and told me something”

Breanne nods and grabs a hold of Lena’s hand, which she had outstretched, and was being guided back onto the bed. Lena helped her up and sat down next to her, pulling the bags on the bed alongside them.

“Do you remember what you had told me, sweetheart?”

Breanne nodded once more, fidgeting with her hands. “I said that only girls with long hair were pretty princesses.”

“Well do you also remember how you compared me to the princess we were watching?”

Breanne pulled Lena’s hand into hers, playing with the rings in Lena’s fingers and making little swirls and invisible drawings.

“I do.” It had come out almost as a whisper.

Lena moved her free hand under Breanne’s chin, and lifted softly so she could see right into her eyes.

“Darling, I got my hair shaved off because I wanted to show you that you can be a pretty princess without hair too. Now we match”

Lena smiled and pointed to her bandana, then ran a hand over Breanne’s.

“And this way we can both be pretty princesses together! In fact, I have more presents to show you! Also a little something to tell you. What do you want to do first?”

Breanne slid a ring off Lena’s finger and tried putting it on her thumb.

“Can you tell me the thing first? I want to know what it is.”

Lena smiled watching Breanne try her ring on all her fingers, and ultimately just using it to play and swirl in her palm.

“Of course. You see, when I had all that hair, I had to figure out what to do with it after I shaved it off, right? Well, there’s two things I can do and I want you to help me choose.”

The little girl lost all interest in the ring and looked up, her features full of curiosity once more. Frankly, Lena found it adorable. She would try to lift her eyebrow up like Lena did but only managed to lift both of them, and make her eyes look big.

“I can either, tell the lady who cut my hair to make a special wig for you, and we can make it into any hair style that you want. Or, I could donate it to another hospital,  or even maybe one of your friends here.”

Breanne frowned at the choices she had, she wasn’t sure of what she should reply. There was one thing she was certain about though, and that was that she wouldn’t be taking Lena’s hair as her wig. It wasn’t because she didn’t want to, it was because of the fact that Lena had done this just to teach her how pretty you can look without hair to teach her to be comfortable with her appearance. Finally, after a few moments of silence she looked up.

“Lele, I want you to donate it to someone. It doesn’t have to be from this hospital” she said, her legs swinging off the side of the bed and her fingers once more finding interest in the ring she held.

“Are you sure, sweetie?”

“Mhmm” Breanne nodded, she looked up at Lena and smiled.

“I want us to be matching princesses. We can look really pretty together.”

Lena smiled and nodded, she moved the bag she brought onto her lap and pulled out the smaller one she had brought for Breanne.

“Okay, darling. Your wish is my command. Speaking of matching, how about you open this bag” Lena leans over and gives Breanne a kiss on her cheek before handing the bag over.

Breanne, in her excitement, instead of pulling the items out one by one simply opened the bag and flipped it. Throwing everything down on the bed and squealing at the assortment of bandanas, beanies, and sweets.

“Lele, I love them! Thank you!” Breanne climbed onto the bed and gave Lena a hug. She quickly turned around towards her gifts again and started looking through them

It didn’t last long before Breanne found two beanies that captured her attention. She picked them out and held them up, facing Lena. They were sky blue knitted beanies that had little Dratini ears and a cute sewn in face to match. Lena already knew what was going to be asked of her, and the smile of pure joy and excitement on Breanne’s face made her smile equally as big.

“Lele can we take a picture with this one? I love it! I want to have one so I can put on my nightstand.”

“Of course we can, sweetheart.” Lena took out her phone, posed with Breanne on the bed and snapped the picture.

It had come out quick beautiful, or so Lena thought. Both wearing matching cat beanies, and smiling happily. Breanne’s cheek colored red with a smudge of her lipstick from the kiss she had given her before giving her the gift. It was an awfully cute picture and Lena couldn’t get her eyes off it. That is, until she felt a tug on her arm.

Lena turned, concern sweeping over her immediately. Something was wrong, she could tell. Breanne was smiling anymore, and she had her hand over her stomach.

“Lele, I feel sick.”

“Breanne sweetie, tell me what’s wrong? What do you feel like?”

Before she could get the answer she was looking for, Lena saw a rush of dark red splatter all over the bed, and stain her clothes. She panicked, Breanne was throwing up, she had been warned about it as a side effect, but… it was blood.

Lena rush out, opening the door and screaming for help, yet none of the nurses seemed to move fast enough. She went back to Breanne, put her arms on her shoulders and told her it was going to be okay. It had to be okay.

Before Lena could do anymore, nurses ran in and pushed Lena aside. One of them checking Breanne’s vitals while the other took Lena’s bag and pressed it harshly against her chest. She was trying to get her out of the room, Lena knew this but she couldn’t get her eyes off Breanne.

Breanne, whose lips were stained in red and cheeks wet with more tears. Breanne who had made such an impact in her life in a matter of weeks, like no one else had.

As soon as she was pushed out of the room a doctor came to Lena. He started talking but Lena couldn’t focus on anything. Nothing seemed to be clear, she was dazed and his words were like background noise. She knew she had heard something about Breanne having started intensive treatment that week, and how her body was already reacting to the extra chemo she was receiving.

Lena was stunned and she couldn’t move. She couldn’t react, or think. All she could do was look at the little girl who was in pain, crying and wish she could make it better. Yet she couldn’t.

Lena managed to pull herself together, enough to ask the doctor to explain to her why Breanne had reacted like this. After a brief explanation he left, saying he had more patients to attend to, leaving a dazed Lena alone, and fighting back tears.

On her way back toward her vehicle, she decided she couldn’t just stand there and be helpless while Breanne suffered. She needed to do something, anything.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm sorry. 
> 
> As usual comments and constructive criticism welcome! ^^


End file.
